


Fantasy

by dab



Series: FiKiWeek 2018 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fantasy vs. Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Kíli fantasizes about Fíli and is then faced with reality.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth work for the FiKiWeek 2018 organized by Gathering FiKi on tumblr.  
> The theme for today is Fantasy. The theme choice was between Science Fiction and Fantasy. I may have purposely misunderstood the definition of ‘fantasy’ in this context, because I wanted to write the story you find below. So this is my interpretation of the theme for today.

Kíli was lounging in the sun on the river bank. He had his hands behind his head and was completely relaxed for the first time in weeks. Thorin had decided to stop early today to give the Company a chance to bathe in the river. (Their smell had been off-putting, to put it mildly.) The reason why Kíli was not currently in the river with the rest of the Company was because he had finished bathing much sooner than the rest of them. After all, he had no braids to detangle and re-braid and had just dunked his head in the water, washed, rinsed, and he had been done. Fíli and the rest, on the other hand, had many small braids in both their hair and beard to unwind before even touching the water.

While lazing about, Kíli could not help his thoughts drifting to his brother and lover. Fíli was tempting him even when he was at his worst: smelly from their long travels, grime on his skin and hair covered in dirt and dried blood of his enemies. But now, while he was in the river all clean and wet and shining in the sunlight, Kíli simply could not deter his thoughts from going in _that_ direction.

His fantasy conjured up a very wet Fíli, just emerging from the water after dunking in it to rinse his hair.

_Rivulets of water ran over Fíli’s strong shoulders, down his pectorals and over the sharp cuts of his abdominal muscles, along the V-shape of his hipbones and into blond curls, which were just visible above the water he was standing in. He threw his head back to swing his golden hair out of his face, which glinted in the sun and fell down his back like spun gold. Only Fíli could make such an act look majestic and amazing. Fíli’s eyes then fell on Kíli and his gaze turned heated. He smirked and walked towards his brother with a confident stride. The muscles in his arms bulged when he lifted himself onto the river bank and his strong legs flexed while standing up. Kíli sat up then, welcoming his brother with dark eyes. Fíli straddled him and locked their mouths together. The kiss was wet heat, liquid arousal, and absolutely perfect. Fíli did not care about anybody spotting them. He was too consumed with Kíli’s mouth to notice anything else. Kíli detached his mouth from Fíli’s and started kissing along his jaw and down his throat. He got the desired reaction when he softly bit down and suckled on the side of Fíli’s neck. “Kíli!” Fíli breathed, and his back arched slightly causing their hips to grind together._

“Kíli.” Exactly like that.

“Kíli!” Wait. That was real. 

“Kíli, you are such a lazy arse!” Fíli yelled. He had just emerged from the water and his face was completely obscured by his hair but for the small gap made by his hand which was holding it aside so he could see his brother lying on the river bank. He tried to move it back but it tangled together and got stuck between his fingers, blocking his vision once more. While wading through the water to make his way to Kíli, he tried to extract his hands from his hair and gave a little pained yelp when he yanked on it too hard. His grumbling could be heard over the sound of the river and so could his very unmanly shriek as he tripped and nearly fell face-first into the river. When he eventually reached the side of the river, he had finally managed to extract his hands from his hair and it fell in a tangled mess down his back.

His eyes locked with Kíli’s and they both burst out laughing. Fíli climbed out of the river and shook his hair like a wet dog, getting water droplets all over Kíli and their clothes. He grinned at Kíli’s ‘Oi!’ and flopped down in front of him, completely without grace. He kissed his brother’s nose and turned his back to him so Kíli could start detangling his hair.

Kíli couldn’t help but compare his fantasy to the real thing. He concluded that while his fantasy was amazing, it still had nothing on the messy reality of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think.  
> Check back tomorrow for the fifth theme.


End file.
